


Groot and Drax's Budding Relathionship

by CMS521



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 parts, Drabble, M/M, Other, very introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMS521/pseuds/CMS521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a 3 part growth of Drax and Groot's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groot and Drax's Budding Relathionship

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Fanfiction.net under same username.
> 
> I understand that Groot does not specifically have a gender, and I am, however, aware of my own portrayal of his pronouns, and could not work around them in some cases.

Part 1

Groot understood a lot more than **his** friends gave **him** credit for. After Rocket had crashed the ship into the Aster, Groot figured it was only a matter of time before the large ship crashed into the surface of the planet below. Groot knew **he** would survive the crash, but Groot's friends did not have the same regenerative abilities Groot did, so Groot decided to create a structure out of vines, keeping Groot's friends secured inside.

 **His** friends did not seem to catch on a quickly as they made out. So Groot made sure that they had light, some alien species did not do well in the dark, much like plant aliens. They settled after some struggling, and Groot was content in their safety and that **he** was the one providing it. Their team needed someone to rely on, even if that someone was technically a plant. However, Groot did not feel as though **he** would be stuck in this position. Since **he** was going to need to regenerate after the impact, someone would be watching Groot while **he** grew, making sure there was water and soil.

While Rocket, Peter, and Gamora had know Groot for a longer amount of time, Groot found **himself** drawn to Drax more than the others. Having revived Drax while they where in Knowhere, Groot felt protective of Drax's prone and unconscious body. Groot made sure that Drax would be comfortable should he wake up before impact.

Groot thought that even if Groot did not know of Drax's feelings, Groot was certain they all would be friends. Groot prepared **himself** for the impact, and wanting Groot's friends to know how **he** felt, **he** said, "We are Groot."

Part 2

After having destroyed Ronan, I found our animal-like team member clutching the remains of our plant friend, Groot. Despite not having know Groot for long, or any of our friends, I was able to empathize with Rocket.

It took quite some time for Groot to grow back to original height. Our friends were very busy during a lot of Groot's growth period, so I took it upon myself to tend to any of Groot's needs or to keep Groot company, should **he** get lonely, being that **he** had not yet gotten to the stage where **he** had acquired the ability to walk.

Much of our time together was spent in silence, but I thoroughly enjoyed it for these times provided me much time to ponder Groot and my relationship. Despite only recently avenging my wife and daughter's deaths, I had found myself drawn toward Groot, desiring to become closer and more intimate. I did not know how far Groot would desire our relationship to grow; Groot was also doing quite a bit of growing **himself**.

I decided to see how things would progress without any interference, so I continued to spend time with and tend to Groot.

Part 3

After a particularly difficult mission, the entire team, including Groot, who had only just recently grown to full height, trudged back to the ship to recoup in a little known sector of the galaxy they were currently in. Gamora had injuries to attend to; Peter and Rocket manned the ship until they docked in a relatively safe area. Groot did not need much time to regrow any body parts, so Groot spent time with Drax, who was cleaning and putting away the weaponry he had taken into battle.

Groot settled into a comfortable corner, growing some flowers and lights while deep in thought. Drax was using the familiar movements of cleaning and lacing to clean his own thoughts from the battle. As his own mind cleared more, Drax found himself thinking on Groot. His desires had remained, and now that Groot was back in action, Drax felt he could at least speak of his desires, if not act upon them.

"Groot," Drax began. Groot focused on Drax, coming up from deep thought. "I wish to make my feelings know to you. That is all." Drax continued cleaning. He did not expect much of a response from Groot beyond, "I am Groot," but he was pleasantly surprised when Groot's body slid up behind him.

While Groot did not know everything about every alien anatomy, Groot was fairly certain about the actions **he** would take. Groot understood that **he** might not be able to convey **his** emotions properly with words, or that **his** words could be misinterpreted, so Groot tended to rely on actions.

Groot turned Drax around bodily, so that he faced Groot. Groot wrapped vines and limbs around Drax's body, taking care much like before the impact from the Aster. Drax moved his arm to set the weapon in his hand on the table. After Drax wrapped both arms around Groot's torso, getting his arms wrapped into place by smaller vines.

Groot sighed happily. This is what **he** wanted, and Drax seemed to want the same thing.

"Thank you for your clarity, Groot," Drax stated from below Groot's head. Drax's arms tightened a little, pulling Groot even closer. "I desire to continue this relationship as far as you are willing to permit." Groot hummed in agreement, sliding a smooth vine along the waistband of Drax's pants. Drax smiled. He could trust Groot to be forward in **his** thinking much like himself.

Drax relaxed into Groot's embrace, content in this for now, especially since everything was new, only a few moments old.

Peter came down as Drax and Groot extracted themselves from each other's embrace, telling them they had landed and that he was "going to crash," which sounded slightly concerning to Drax, but less so when he saw that Groot made no move to prevent the "crash."


End file.
